Usuario:Handy-Gankona
Sobre mi Hola, soy el usuario HandyFan17, pero pueden llamarme HandyFan, o simplemente Handy, me encanta Happy Tree Friends y me uní con el fin de ayudar con la wiki, quizas ya lo saben pero mi personaje favorito es Handy, mi capitulo favorito es In a Jam. Llevo ya un tiempo aquí, pero espero ser de utilidad. thumb|355px Como Conocí Happy Tree Friends Un día aburrido en casa, no tenía nada que hacer, así que vi en mi computador (actualmente no tengo) una página llamada "minijuegos". Después de varios juegos me aburrí y empeze a buscar hasta que apareció un cuadro con la imagen de Lumpy y el nombre From A to Zoo me gustó el capítulo y desde entonces empeze a ver Happy Tree Friends, después vi House Warming y Handy se convirtió en mi favorito desde entonces. Mis páginas favoritas * Handy * Lumpy * In a Jam Amigos *Mordecai *Ahn *'Poker' *'Russell' *'Rigby' *Lucho *'Jane' *'Giggles (aunque el personaje no)' *'Elsa Enemigos *'Mei' *'El' Mis Episodios Favoritos y Odiados *'Aquí están mis episodios favoritos': #In a Jam: Es mi capítulo favorito de toda la serie y la música es muy buena. #Sea What I Found: Mi segundo capítulo favorito, la trama me parece buena. #Mime to Five: Este es en mi opinión el mejor episodio que ha protagonizado Mime. #House Warming: En este episodio Handy se convirtió en mi personaje favorito. #Aw Shucks!: Un episodio divertido de Lumpy, especialmente cuando parodia a "El Resplandor". #A Sucker for Love: Ese Nutty es un loquillo, aunque no me gustó que le quitara la paleta a Cub. #A Vicious Cycle: Pop muere y Cub sobrevive, eso quería ver yo. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2: Aunque el protagonista me caiga como el ajo, es uno de sus mejores episodios. #Remains to be Seen: Ya era hora de que alguien le hiciera sentir a Fliqpy lo que siente que te maten. #I Nub You: Aunque Petunia sea muy molesta por su trastorno, me gusta la pareja que hace con Handy. *'Ahora, aquí están también los capítulos que más odio''' #And the Kitchen Sink: Fue uno de los peores episodios que vi, la gran tortura de Cub. En este episodio Pop se ganó mi odio. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Por eso no me gusta la supuesta pareja Flippy/Flaky, Flippy/Flaky mis polainas. #A Change of Heart: No es tan malo, más que nada porque Handy fue el único que muere. #Read 'em and Weep: Creo que Pop debe visitar un oculista y urgente, realmente es decepcionante. #Wishy Washy: Petunia es una chiflada y por una pequeña mancha parecía enferma mental. Mis Favoritos y Odiados *'En esta sección especial quedan mis personajes favoritos en la serie (no se ofendan si alguno no les gusta)': #Handy: No por algo soy HandyFan, es un personaje divertido y siempre me hace reír cuando se enoja. #Lumpy: Aunque no lo crean, para mi es divertido, sus estupideces me divierten, me gustó en todos los capítulos (excepto en Wingin' It y en We're Scrooged!). #Nutty: Sinceramente, me divierte el personaje, yo también tengo un gusto por los dulces, aunque no tanto como el. #Mime: Imposible odiar a este genio del caos, siempre mata a alguien de forma chistosa, no se que piensen ustedes, pero sin este personaje no habría Happy Tree Friends. #Cub: Otro de mis favoritos, me gusta su ternura y parece ser un poco más listo que su tonto padre. #Toothy: Aunque no posee nada de personalidad, me cae bien. #Flaky: Es adorable, aunque un poco exagerada en miedos. #Russell: Lo odio, dañó mi armadura y casi me rompe una pierna.....esperen ese es Wolverine oh Russell, me encanta Russell. #Disco Bear: No se por que, pero me gusta el personaje. *'También aquí están los personajes que odio (Es opinión mía, no se vayan a quejar)'. #Pop: Odio completamente a este personaje, ¿como es que hay veces que no es capaz de darse cuenta de la muerte de su pobre hijo?. Hay varias veces que he querido romperle la espalda por imbécil. #Giggles: Ha salido con tantos personajes, que me hace pensar cosas raras de ella. #Cro-Burro: En términos laterales, es muy aburrido y le falta personalidad, quiero que muera más en vez de ser un cubo de helado con sabor a nada. #Petunia: Sinceramente me parece muy escandalosa, por una simple mancha puede llegar a suicidarse. No la soporto cuando se pone así. #Flippy: No se que le ven al personaje, a mi de por si no me gusta. Inactividad Personaje Fanon Aquí un personaje que creé en la wiki fanon, Mellow. Mellow es un personaje que normalmente no sonríe mucho y generalmente es serio. A pesar de eso, es amigable, pero muy irritable, lo cual es un gran problema, ya que cuando se enoja surge su lado demoníaco, Wollem, a quien le gusta asesinar HTF'S sin motivo. Categoría:Usuarios